


Sunflower

by IcyRain_Hollows



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Fredbear, Springtrap is Spring Bonnie, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRain_Hollows/pseuds/IcyRain_Hollows
Summary: In a restaurant filled with shiny new toys, Fredbear and Friends are reactivated and reintroduced into the public scene. However, Fredbear feels out of place with the other animtronics and it led them to wander. He finds a mysterious room off-camera with a hidden friend inside. Could this unknown animatronic be his ol'honey bun?
Relationships: Fredbear/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a different timeline where the Toys were created in the 2000's rather than the 80's. The animatronics are NOT possessed; however the children souls are tethered to them. (Aka. For as long as the animatronics are around, the children are too. They do NOT share a body, mind, etc.) 
> 
> There will be a lot of open-plot points. If I have time this piece will be part of a series! Pardon my grammar, but these stories are primarily written for fun. I do not want to spend loads of time editing. Thank you & Enjoy!

A hollow vessel brought to function is surrounded by new and withered faces. It was not his choice to be active again, but here he is.

The restaurant is new: there is an overflooding prize counter where a giant present resides, unopened most of the time. Not far from the main stage is a carousel, small but new, that spins around all day. There’s a room made for snacks, but during certain hours it doubles for crafts.

It’s strange to see a place like this so lively again. The older faces were rebuilt, not brand new but suitable. There were features of them that were far from perfect. Bonnie was missing an arm for a time, he has a new one, but the faux fur coating isn’t the same hue. His face is the same, though it was less noticeable. Chica got her jaw recalibrated, and new hands to use. Foxy, he had most of his suit repaired, yet he looked older no matter what they did.

But it didn’t matter. The children loved them all the same. In fact, some children especially liked the quirky differences each old model had. Freddy did too.

They may be robots, but they were loving. And Freddy loved his group beyond compare. Sometimes, after hours, he’d see the bear smothering Foxy with muzzle-pressed kisses or hugging Bonnie for far too long. Chica was not as fond of the affection, but she’d allow it here and there.

The toys were louder about their love, even during the daylight hours. Toy Freddy, who they’ve come to lovingly call Teddy, was big into cuddles. Especially with a certain shiny bunny. Mangle, who seems to always look different, would literally drape themselves around their own version of Chica.

There was one in a gift box who loved in their own way. They do not share with outward affection instead they are always there to help and listen.

As for himself, Fredbear was alone. He was reactivated because the ever-changing fox decided he was still capable of functioning. Of course, they changed quite a bit about him. He was no longer a wearable suit, all those extra coils were gone. His suit was not the same one he had before either. It was still golden, but it was the same model as withered Freddy.

It wasn’t that the other animatronics didn’t involve him, they did. He just...did not feel like he belonged. It did not help that whenever he looked at Foxy bad memories resurface.

There were these children..after hours too. One of them looked like the same child he..he didn’t want to think about it.

There were six of them. All sweethearts, but they looked different from the children they see during the day. They were semi-transparent and seemingly had no parents.

It was strange that they never seemed to leave, but they were welcomed here. They were rather fond of all the animatronics, though he heard, in the beginning, they were wary of the rabbits.

He wonders why. In his opinion, the Bonnies’ were the kindest in terms of appearance. Perhaps he’s biased though, for that he once had a rabbit partner of his own.

Oh, how he adored Spring. They had these brilliant green eyes that reminded him of the gems he’d see on human jewelry. They had a matching bow loosely tied around their neck, and sometimes they’d wear it on one of their ears.

It was endearing.

But he hasn’t seen his partner in years. The poor rabbit was probably stuffed in storage for parts if not scrapped entirely.

The service room had nothing resembling a golden bunny, and the endoskeletons back there were new. Nothing that would date back to his own model. He wonders if they were stuck at a different location and if an animatronic was so kind as to turn them on.

Would they be thinking of him too? Would the sight of a bear make them feel happy? Or would they think of the very last moments they spent together?

He never did get to tell Spring how much they meant to him. There was so much he wanted to say.

It was this loneliness mixed with hope that led Fredbear to a particular room. It was a small room off-camera, too tiny for anything entertaining.

It had two doors. One was an exit, meant to be used if there was a fire or some other emergency. The other, Fredbear had no idea. But he has tried the knob a couple of times, each time he received an error.

Even if the door opened, the error made it impossible to progress. It was even impossible for him to look into the room most times.

He’s never seen a human enter this room either. Did they receive an error too? Do humans get errors? He knew they functioned differently from themselves.

“You come here often.” Puppet says from behind Fredbear one day, startling him away from the door.

“I know.” That is all he says, recollecting himself and putting his paw on the door handle once again. “I want to know what’s inside.”

“And if there is nothing?”

“Then my curiosity will be satisfied.” He’d be disappointed, because why wouldn’t he be allowed into an empty room?

“The night children do not like this room.” Puppet says but nonetheless joins at the bear’s side. They called the children that stayed after hours ‘night children’ because they operated on a completely different schedule than the ones during the day. So day and night children were an easy way to separate the two.

“They don’t like adults either.” He counters as he opens the door to reveal nothing but darkness. The error came again, making the darkroom look like a heavy fog of static. A fog so dense one would get lost walking through, not that he was able to due to his programming.

The other watches Fredbear open the door and freeze up, as though someone was holding them in place despite the fact that there was no one around besides the two of them.

Puppet decided to try for themself, as they were able to go outside the restaurant for a short period of time, maybe they could enter this room too. To their luck, they were able to enter the abyss the humans dare call a room.

There were items scattered about, but it was clear the room wasn’t regularly used as the ceiling was water damaged, and a mixture of dust and muk clung to the many surfaces. They did however come across a familiar shape, one that resembles an animatronic.

At least, that’s what Puppet was hoping. The room was too dark for even an animatronic to see, so they were going on touch alone.

The surface was rough, if not a little damp. But they were positive that what they were feeling was the face of an animatronic. They were able to distinguish what they assumed was the muzzle and soon found teeth.

Teeth. That meant there was an endoskeleton inside the suit, right?

With more movement and wandering hands, there was a loud click followed by the sound of metal pushing against each other. It was an unpleasant sound, that was apparently so loud as to cause Fredbear to wince from outside the room.

“What was that?” The bear inquires, to which Puppet was unsure how to answer.

It was an animatronic, that much they’ve gathered. But the noise that came from it made them momentarily think otherwise.

Suddenly there were eyes glowing, and they immediately locked onto Puppet. A staticky hiss and the animatronic attempted to move, only to miserably fall right back into their seated position.

Their voice box was broken.

“Golden, could you get a flashlight from the prize counter?” No one knew Fredbear by his given name, everyone called him Golden or Goldie. He was okay with that, no one had to be reminded or know of his past.

He was quick, earning a couple of curious looks along the way, but he returned shortly with a flashlight. He flicks it on before rolling it into the mysterious room.

Puppet picks up the flashlight and points it at the robot on the floor.

Not to be judgemental, but it was horrifying. The poor thing was decaying and has been for what seemed like years. Their body was green and smelled of mold and rot. The parts of the skeleton that were exposed were rusted and looked like they would break if given a decent whack.

Despite the horrific appearance, their facial expression didn’t look malicious. They looked terrified and confused.

“You’re okay,” Puppet assures, “You’re safe. There is no one here to hurt you.”

Their words didn’t ease the other, and based on the one long ear, Puppet assumed this animatronic used to be a Bonnie.

Fredbear was still by the door, unable to see inside, but he could hear. “Again. What was that?”

The rabbit’s longer ear twitched at the bear’s voice, turning their head slightly to the open door. For a moment, they didn’t look so afraid. They recognized the voice, Puppet realizes.

“An animatronic.” Puppet answers the bear, before kneeling closer to the decaying rabbit so that their faces were level with each other. “You’re really rusty. It may take a while before you can move.”

Their eyes flicker from the doorway to the Puppet, the look of fear capturing their features again.

“Do you know Golden? He’s been quite curious about what was in this room.” They explain, hoping maybe it would provide comfort. They carefully put the flashlight into the rabbit’s paw, positioning their fingers so that they could easily flick it off and on. “You can have that. Try not to use it during the day, I don’t think the humans remember you’re here.”

It was slow, but they brought their gaze down to the flashlight and flick the light off. There were a few minutes of complete darkness before they flick it back on. A practice of their motor skills, one could say.

“Would you like me to tell him about you?” Puppet speaks quietly now so that the bear could not hear.

Once again those eyes are on Puppet, looking sad. They open their mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a low static.

“Hm. Flick once for yes. Twice for no.” They directed, and slowly but surely, the flashlight flickered twice. “Okay. I won’t tell. Do you want company?”

There was a moment where the rabbit ponders the question, but ultimately flicking the light twice again.

“Okay. I will check on you tomorrow. Practice moving your fingers and hands around.” It was all the Puppet had left to say before leaving the other to their lonesome for the night, closing the door on their way out.

They were met with a concerned expression, yet there was a strange amount of hope in that same gaze. “Are they okay?” Fredbear asks, wanting some form of confirmation.

“They are very decayed. It may be a while before they can leave that room.” Puppet re-explains. “For now, I think it’s best to let them rest.”

“Were they overwhelmed?” The bear asks, and immediately receives a nod. “Are they-do they happen to be a rabbit?”

“Uncertain.” Puppet replies. In all seriousness, they could not be positive the individual was a Bonnie model or something entirely new to them. They’ve heard other locations were willing to branch out from their usual animal templates. “I think it’s best to give them privacy.”

“Can I talk-“

“Their voice box is broken. But you can talk to them.” Technically, Fredbear could talk to them. But he’d have to do all the talking.

From there, Fredbear was left to his lonesome. Alone with his thoughts and ideas of who was inside. Hope clung to him, the robot could be Spring. If it was, he wonders if he’d recognize his old partner. They decayed so much that their identity was unknown. Even the model was unknown. But..he knew his partner. He’d still be able to recognize them under all that decay, right?

The rest of the night was spent in relative silence as to not intrude on their guest’s privacy.

The following night when Fredbear approaches the room he sees Mangle hanging by the open door, talking. “-Bonnie’s kind of fussy about it. He lets kids put stickers on him. What’s the harm in allowing makeup too, ya know? He could be so pretty with a lil’eye shadow! Ya probably be pretty too.” The fox was rambling in. By the sounds of it, they have been talking into the room for a little while.

“Pardon me. Mangle?”

The white fox looks at the golden bear, “Oh, Hiya Goldie! Ya’want ta talk to them?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Don’t mind at all! ‘Think they enjoy the company.” She says, happy to share the conversation.

Fredbear steps closer to the doorway. “How do you know they like the company?”

“They turn on a flashlight! Let’cha know they hear ya.” She turns her head back to the door. “‘Aint that right?”

The small light flicks on then back off.

“See? Works for yes ‘n’ no questions.”

“I see,” Fredbear mutters. “Do you think they’d want more than a flashlight?”

Before Mangle could answer, the light flickered again.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Would you like something from the prize counter?” The question was now directed at them rather than the fox.

Another flicker.

“Okay. I will go grab something for you. Mangle will keep you company.” He didn’t have to ask the fox to know she’d stay.

In fact, the moment he turned to take his momentary leave, Mangle resumed the previous conversation. She enjoys makeup, paint, and stickers. Once, she insisted on sticking a golden star on his nose. And he’s walked past her and the other toys applying eye-shadow and lipstick on each other.

A, maybe fun, fact about them is that none of the toys were designed with makeup in mind. They saw enough humans with abnormally colored eye-lids or overly vibrant lips that they decided to replicate it. Thanks to their non-fabric exterior, it was easy to wash-off and re-apply makeup however they saw fit.

It’s much harder for himself and the other withered animatronics to part-take in such activities. It took a while to remove from their fur, and could possibly stain. The humans did not like having to replace the fabric of their suits.

Likewise, they weren’t fond of stock going missing from the prize counter. But Fredbear could care less about that. He stood there, looking over all the merchandise.

If he were any of the other animatronics, the behavior would not have been found as strange. But, considering he hardly socialized and stayed out of the camera’s sight, his actions earned him some questioning.

“Soo, what brings you out of hiding?” It was Toy Bonnie, or Blue, depending on which name one preferred to use. They needed a difference after all, and the toys were more than happy to take on new names. Bonnie sounded too much like a ‘grandma’ name according to the toy.

“Grabbing something for a guest.” He answers, settling on grabbing a Freddy plush. Generally speaking, most people like Freddy or a version of Freddy. There weren’t golden Freddy plushies. There wasn’t golden anything for that matter aside from a tiny palm-size figure that was metallic.

“You? Interacting with a guest?” Blue tilts his head as a smile forms on his face. “Omg! Are you finally making a friend? Does this mean you’ll play with us more? I have to tell Teddy. We can finally have a party where everyone is involved!”

“Please, uh, slow down. I’m not really a party person.” Not anymore. “I want our guests to feel welcomed is all.” 

“Which guest? Is it that one Mangle’s been yapping at? I tried to take a peak in there but the room got all fuzzy. They also hissed at me! Can you believe that?” Blue could get loud at times, passionate about everything.

“Puppet said they wanted privacy. Maybe you should ask before trying to look.” He offers, to which the other understood.

“Ooh, I should apologize to them. Didn’t think of that.” Blue says, “Well I hope they enjoy the Freddy teddy.”

“I hope so too.” Fredbear replies as he heads back. The scene was the same as earlier with Mangle talking into a dark room.

It occurred to him then that he wouldn’t be able to actually hand them the plush. If they are unable to move, and Fredbear is unable to enter, then all he would be able to do is throw it into the room and hope for the best. 

Mangle notices the bear’s return and happily says, “Goldie’s back! And he has a toy for you.”

“Yeah, it’s a Freddy plush. I hope that’s alright.” That flashlight from earlier flickers, and he assumes it is a form of reassurance. “We cannot enter the room. Should I put it by the door?”

Flicker.

Fredbear kneels down, reaching his arm as far as he could into the room and quickly sets down the plush. They would not be able to access the plush right away, but maybe they’d find comfort in its presence. “There you go.” 

Despite what he told Blue earlier, he does try to take a really quick glimpse at their guest only to see two ominous glowing dots. There was no way he’d be able to see them with how deep they were in the room, but it was obvious they could see them. 

He pretends to have not seen those dots.

“Did you know a Freddy?” 

Flicker.

“I hope they were kind to you. I think most Freddys’ are kind.” He says, although he had only met two other Fazbears outside of himself.

Mangle nods, “I agree! I know three! Super nice. Goldie’s a lil’shy, lemme tell ya. He’s been active a lil’while now and never wants to play. Tried ta’get him to play hide’n’seek with us, no dice. ‘Asked him to sing, dance, decorate, all the fun stuff but he hardly says yes. Buttt if you need help with somethin’, he’ll usually say yes. Ain’t that sweet?”

Flicker.

“D’aww, I hope you can walk around soon! Maybe you could help Goldie out of his shell and play with us. Ya’know what they say, the more the merrier.”

Most of the night taken up by Mangle’s voice, not that Fredbear minded. He would not have had the ability to talk that long and fill the silence. And the unknown animatronic did seem to enjoy the company, he doubts they’d ‘answer’ the questions otherwise.

When it neared six, Fredbear closes the door. This was so the humans weren’t alarmed by its opening. After that, all animatronics returned to their positions. For this bear, that meant sitting around in parts ‘n’ service. He was not a main attraction, and the humans were not positive what to do with him. 

The withered animatronics were not part of the plan, but how could they turn down animatronics that were already programmed? A suit was an inexpensive fix in comparison, and the number of characters earned the restaurant more attention. 

However, that did not mean they knew what they were doing. The moments Fredbear was allowed to mingle during the day were when they had special events outside of birthday parties. He would join in some parties too, because it excited children to see a ‘rare Freddy’ as they put it.

Regardless, today wasn’t an active one. He waits as the hours go by until he is finally allowed to free roam. Once he was able to, he went to that door. It was closed this time, no one beating him there.

Then again, he made his way to the door as soon as it hit midnight.

He knocks to make the other aware of his presence before opening the door. “Good Morning,” he greets, polite. It may be dark, but it was technically in the a.m. 

Fredbear looks to the floor to see if the plush was still just beyond the entrance, it wasn’t. “Oh. Were you able to get the plush?”

Flicker.

“That’s great. You were able to walk?”

Two Flickers.

“No walking, okay. Did you..crawl?”

Flicker.

“Oh. Wow. That’s still a great improvement. Would you like me to bring you more things?”

Flicker.

“Okay, I’ll be right back with something different.”

That’s what started the trend. Fredbear, from that night onward, would bring something to the door's entrance and allow the other to pick it up at their own convenience. Besides the plush, the bear had brought them coloring books, crayons, a sticker sheet, candy packets, new flashlights, etc. 

This went on for awhile.

There were nights Puppet would visit the other in the room, talk to them, help them however they could before allowing them space.

Some Nights, when talking to them through the door or just sitting with each other’s silence, Fredbear would hear the sound of metal scraping against itself. It sounded painful if he assumed those noises were coming from their guest’s body. 

He has seen Puppet enter the room with supplies normally used for maintenance, perhaps it aided in their movement. Regardless, the sound was agonizing. 

There were a few nights where there would be a loud crash. Did they fall? Or did something else fall over? Fredbear did not know, but he never asked. They never gave any indication of wanting to talk about it either. So, it was never mentioned.

Tonight, Fredbear brought their mystery friend a cupcake. The animatronics did not need to eat, but most of them found it fun for one reason or another. He held the plate in his right paw, opening the door with his left.

What was normally a dark abyss was replaced with a scruffy bunny animatronic rusted beyond belief. Their eyes were wide with yellowed teeth to welcome them.

It startled the golden bear, causing him to both step back and drop the cupcake. His reaction was met with a sorrowful expression, and before any words could be exchanged they reached for the handle to slam the door shut. 

“Ah-Wait-“ He went to jostle the knob, only to find it locked. “I’m sorry, I did not expect you to be at the door. You surprised me.”

He was met with silence.

“If you’re worried about your appearance, I promise I could care less. Mangle is bare metal most of the time, and a lot of the older animatronics, myself included, had to get new parts. So, you fit right in with us.”

There was a while of nothing, no sounds, no movement until there was a small click from the door.

It was unlocked.

Fredbear stood nearby as the door creaks open slightly to which he was greeted by their guest peeking their head out.

He offers them a smile, “Hi. It’s good to finally see you. Sorry that I dropped the cupcake. Want me to get a new one?”

They blink at him lifelessly, processing his words before looking down to the floor cupcake. They nod, they would like another one.

“Okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t jumpscare me this time. You should save that for trespassers.” He jokes lightly before picking up the spoiled cupcake to discard.

Meanwhile the decaying rabbit watches him closely, fondly. They slowly take a step out of the room as Fredbear walks away. Their joints creaked softly with each movement, protesting with every heavy step. 

It was hard for them to move. They own weight was too much for their rusted joints, but they refused to sit down. If they sat, they were not positive they would be able to stand up again. 

They stood a few inches shy of the door by the time Fredbear returned with a new cupcake. Their achievement earned them praise, “Look at you, you’ve improved so much.”

It was welcomed but also made the green rabbit shy. Their longer ear dropped in front of their face as a result. 

Now that they were in light, it was easier to see that they were an old Bonnie model. They were soaked with water damage, but it appeared that Puppet took care of cleaning them up. There were still several holes in their suit and they were heavy with rust, but at least the dust, mold and other various muk was gone.

“Here,” Fredbear offers them the fresh cupcake, “there are more cupcakes in case you want another.”

The other carefully took the offered treat, staring down at it. It had been so long. They look from the cupcake to Fredbear back to the cupcake, nervous to eat in front of another.

The message was only sort of received. “What’s wrong? Is it too much? We can split it if you want.” 

That would make them feel better, so they nod and slowly pull the cupcake in half. Once it was in two they offered Fredbear half.

“Thank you,” he said, accepting the half. 

They both eat their given halves. It comforted the rabbit to not eat by themselves. Unlike Fredbear who could eat his in one bite, they preferred to nibble. Of course, nibbling led to more crumbs.

But Fredbear is kind enough not to mention those loose crumbs clinging to their fur. “May I ask a possibly weird question?”

The rabbit looks over at him, stilling nibbling. Their ear perks up to show they were listening.

“Would you happen to be Spring Bonnie?”

A silent panic ran through their wires. Yes, they were Spring Bonnie. They did not want to admit it though.

They are a monster. Innocence was lost due to their paws. How could they be honest with Fredbear after they have done such terrible things? Not to mention their body reflected their monstrous appearance.

They lied. Spring lied.

They shook their head, watching as disappointment overtook Fredbear’s features for a moment.

“Oh, my apologies. Do you have a name you’d like us to use?”

They shook their head again.

“I could give you a nickname. Would that be okay?”

They nod.

“What about Sunflower?”

An innocent name. How could Spring refuse such a cute name? They comply, giving a small nod in response.

“I’ll let everyone else know to call you that. I think Mangle would love your new name.” Fredbear carries the conversation. “Want to come to parts and service with me? We should take a look at your voice box and see if we can fix it.”

Spring gives another nod, they trust him. They’ll always trust Fredbear. 

Once Spring finished their treat, the golden bear started to guide them to parts and service. The establishment was rather large, and they could hear the other inhabitants talking and playing amongst themselves.

The parts and service room was a tiny space filled with supplies. There are carefully perched towers of boxes, each labeled with the model and name of each animatronic. There was a toolbox, heavy duty flashlight, and various chemical bottles.

The bear had Spring sit on a bench that had been added in the room. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get Mangle and Puppet.”

Due to Mangle’s deconstructive design, it was common for his voice to get damaged. Since the humans do not like repairing it themselves, it became something Mangle learnt to take care of. Whereas Puppet’s experience came from helping any animatronic in need.

While Fredbear was away to gather assistance, a young boy wandered into the room with Spring. It was one of the so-called night children, and he took a seat right beside the green rabbit.

Most animatronics held excitement towards children, or at least a kind tolerance. That was not reflected in Spring, not anymore. The sight of this child filled them with a sense of dread and sorrow.

All the night children were lifelike aside from their semi-transparent bodies. The child before Spring had blackish-brown hair, a gray striped shirt and blue jeans. His face is one they have witnessed getting crushed between metal teeth. All because a teen decided it would be funny.

Oh, how that day was far from fun.

There was red. Lots of red. There was crying, screaming, and shock. No one moved right away, not even Spring themself had the courage to. 

Oh, poor Fredbear. There was nothing he could do. His jaw was opened far too wide that he hit an error. He could not process the world falling apart around him. He could not see the child once the error occurred. All his programming cared to do was force himself to function properly and proceed with the performance.

A performance that would not proceed, and the last of its kind. 

At least, in the moment of the event, Fredbear did not have to watch the boy die. 

“Hi, Bonnie.” The boy starts, “You look like you remember me.” 

He doesn’t receive a verbal response, but he notices the way Spring’s posture tightens and seemingly tries to make themself look smaller.

“My name’s Evan, I don’t think you ever knew that.” Despite the rabbit’s obvious fear, he rests a hand on their leg and pets them. “I don’t hate you. I don’t hate Fredbear either.” 

That earned Evan a look of timid confusion. But, before anymore could be said, the bear in question returns alongside some friends.

Mangle grins at the sight, “Wow! So you’re Sunflower? That’s real cute, y’know. And you’re already makin’ friends with the kiddos, you work fast.” He moves closer to Spring, cupping their cheeks with his paws. 

The contact made the rabbit flinch, but otherwise did not stop them.

“Now, if we wanna fix this voice box of yours we’re gonna need ta take this off. It’ll feel weird.” Mangle warns before attempting to remove the mask. It was tricky due to the springlocks, but he succeeded.

“Geez, it was really on there, wasn’t it.” Mangle says, looking at the interior of the head. “Oh! Now I see. You are a similar model to Goldie! No wonder it took so long. Those extra coils really like ta stick.” 

Without asking, the fox hands the head to Fredbear to hold. It made the bear curious so he took a peak at the coil filled interior. 

They were so rusted. Numerous, if not all, springs were broken. Originally they would have been connected to major parts of the skeleton that could be temporarily wound up. From the looks of it, that function will no longer be optional.

Good riddance. 

Fredbear hated that feature. It felt like how he’s heard humans describe possession. He was unable to control his own body, forced to idly watch the events unfold before him. They’d wear him and his partner around, pretending to be something they weren’t. It wasn’t their body to use, but because they are machines, no one cared.

It wasn’t like they could wear a human suit, right?

Mangle and Puppet took their time with fixing and adjusting Spring’s voice box, they’d occasionally ask them to speak or hum.

At first they couldn’t get anything other than static at different frequencies. It was around four in the morning when they finally got comprehensive audio, however it was still thick with static.

It was a mere ‘hello’. But that was enough to brighten up the ever-changing fox. “Oh! Oh! We heard ya, say something else.”

“-face, please.” Their audio was still broken, but a fragmented sentence was better than no sentence. And if their voice box reverted back to an incomprehensible state, that was okay. Whether or not Spring could talk wouldn’t change their opinions on the rabbit. 

“Of course, sorry sorry.” Mangle says, retrieving the withered head from Fredbear to return and comfortably put over Spring. “Here ya are!”

“Thanks.” 

They had an accent, Fredbear noted. His old partner also..had an accent. Come to think of it, there were a lot of similarities. An early Bonnie model, spring-lock suit, accent and...their eyes are green. He was only realizing that part now. If they had eye-lashes, he would be one hundred percent certain Sunflower was Spring. 

But if the decayed animatronics before him is Spring, why would they keep it secret? Why would they lie to him? 

Fredbear hadn’t noticed he was staring until there was a white paw waving in front of his face. “Goldie, ya in there? Ya been starin’ for a while.” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m still here.” He responds a little awkwardly. “I was just thinking.”

Mangle tilts his head, “What were ya thinkin’ about?”

“It’s kind of personal.”

“Ooh, are ya thinkin’ about the past? Ya really gotta tell us about that someday. Would love ta know what the old restaurant was like.” Mangle smiles before returning to attention to Spring. “Well Sunflower, think that’s the best were gonna do for now. Hope it’s okay.”

Instead of a verbal response, Spring gave them a thumbs up. That was more than enough of a response to satisfy the fox. 

The fox and puppet bid their new rabbit friend goodbye after that. There was not much free time left, and Spring would have to return to that strange room.

Evan was still sitting next to Spring, it was strangely nostalgic to be around both Fredbear and Spring Bonnie again.

“Can I borrow Sunflower tomorrow?” The question is aimed toward Fredbear, despite the rabbit being right there.

The phrasing of the question made Fredbear chuckle. To him the night children were no different from any other child. Most of the animatronics had a very loose understanding of death, especially human death.

“You should ask them that.” He encourages, to which the boy looks up at Spring. The question is silently repeated.

Although it made Spring anxious to accept, they nod. It earns them a small smile, “Okay. See you tomorrow, Sunflower!” He says before hopping off the bench and leaving the room. That left Fredbear and Spring some time to themselves to burn.

“Aren’t they cute?” Fredbear asks, “There are five other children besides him. He’ll probably introduce you to them tomorrow.”

Spring wordlessly nods along.

“So, what location are you from?”

No answer. He was met with a blank stare.

“I understand, I don’t like talking about it much myself.” He carries the conversation, much like how he would when the other couldn’t move much. “Let’s start with easier questions. Do you have a favorite color?”

Spring stands up from the bench, slowly, and gently pokes Fredbear’s arm, referring to the fur color.

“Honey color?”

Referring to the golden fur as honey made Spring smile, nodding in confirmation. They used to call him HoneyBear as a silly nickname, similarly, Fred would call them HoneyBuns. 

“That’s cute. My favorite color is green.” His answer was accompanied by Spring tilting their head. A silent question. So, he continues to speak. “It reminds me of a happier time.”

Spring assumes he was talking about their old lives, but what would make his favorite color green? As far as they could remember, there were plenty of purples and reds. Maybe he was referring to the flowers they could see just outside the windows.

“Did you used to play guitar?” Fredbear proceeds to ask simple questions for the remainder of their freetime. 

He learns that Sunflower used to play an acoustic guitar, liked to dance, play hide-n-seek and doodle. However, when Fredbear asked if they’d participate in any of those activities now he was met with an uncertain gaze.

With rusty joints, Fredbear could imagine most of those tasks would be extremely difficult. The easiest for them to physically handle would be doodling. Hopefully there was a way for them to eventually enjoy their other hobbies.

Spring returns to their room before the day begins, everyone else going to their designated spots.

For Fredbear, it was another uneventful day. He prefers it that way. Nothing could go wrong if there was nothing out of the ordinary happening.

When night came again, Spring had already been swept away by the children. They sat in a circle near Puppet’s present. It looked like they were having story time together. 

The bear was curious to know but decided against it. Somehow, the interaction looked like it was meant to be private between them and the rabbit. But, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Interacting with the others hadn’t been the norm for him.

Yeah, he spoke when spoken too. He spoke with Mangle and Puppet when it came to helping Sunflower, but that’s because he had a good feeling about them being around.

Now that their help wasn’t needed, and the rabbit in question was busy, he didn’t know what to do. He could wait by that door, or maybe have a cupcake. Who knows? It’s a childish predicament.

Meanwhile, Spring sat on the floor, listening to what the children before them had to say. Each one was a face they’ve seen before under different circumstances. They remember the red pools that left their wounds, how the warmth left the bodies and souls faded away. To see them again was frightening, and it made Spring want to scream.

Despite their terror and inner-turmoil, they do not scream. They listen to each one speak, even if it feels impossible too.

Besides Evan, there was Cassidy, Susie, Gabriel, and Michael. All of them had no ill-will towards Spring, they knew the truth. The animatronics were not inherently malicious.

Well. Most of them at least. There were a few outliers. 

From what Spring understood, each of them were tethered to an animatronic thanks to Puppet. The rabbit did not understand it, how would Puppet know to do that? How would anyone know to do that?

“You’re still scared.” Susie observes, a small frown appearing on her face. “You can’t stop thinking about what happened. Can you?”

“It’s okay, Spring. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Cassidy’s words were terrifying in both tone and implication.

“He’s the monster, not you.” Evan adds. It was almost ironic hearing that from him. He was William’s youngest yet he was aware of his father’s misdeeds. “Would Fredbear make you feel better?”

It would make Spring feel better to have Fredbear around. The bear had always been their source of comfort. 

“I’ll let him storytime is over.” Evan suggests whereas Spring stays silent and frigid in place. 

They could not force themself to get up. They wanted nothing more than to get away. All the words from the children did not provide comfort because all they could think about was red. 

Monster. How were they not a monster? 

They accidentally hurt William once. In the moment, Spring was filled with regret. The springlocks unloaded before the wearer could get out. 

They do not feel regret over that incident anymore. That lack of regret terrified them. It meant they had the ability to hurt, to kill, and that knowledge horrified Spring. They did not need someone controlling them in order to cause harm.

Monsters do not feel regret, do they? Will they stop regretting their role in-

A paw cups Spring’s cheek, startling them back into reality. They were greeted with Fredbear’s concerned expression. By the looks of it, there were several more concerned faces. All of the children were watching with varying levels of concern and curiosity.

“Are you okay? Do you need help standing up?” He asks in a gentle voice. It’s soothing but it was lacking something. It did not carry a loving undertone.

Why would it? Fredbear is unaware that the rabbit before him is Spring. 

Regardless, Spring gave a small nod against his paw. There may not have been love in his voice, but at least they could enjoy their partner’s old caring gestures. It still provides them comfort.

That same paw left Spring’s face, much to their dismay. Fredbear took a hold of the rabbit’s paws and hoisted them up and onto their feet. “There you go. Did you have fun meeting everyone?”

No. They did not have fun, but they weren’t going to say that. Instead, they answer with another nod. Although they could speak, they did not trust that function to last long. 

“Glad to hear,” he offers a smile. “Well, technically glad to see but you know what I mean.”

Spring could not help but to think how cute Fredbear is after all these years. What a dorky smile he had with his jaw slightly off center. They loved it. 

It was an excellent distraction from their previous thoughts as well. Their wires still felt jammed with an anxious pressure, but at least the sight of Fredbear’s face could ease it to a degree.

The suit may not have been the original, but the features, memories and personality were somehow still intact. Spring was beyond grateful for that.

“How would you like a tour around the restaurant? It’s probably bigger than where you came from.” The bear suggests, and Spring was more than willing to accept. “Great, follow me.” 

That’s how the rest of the night is spent. Fredbear led Spring around the different areas, showed them the many uses each location had in addition to introducing them to the other animatronics had they bumped into them along the way.

However, Foxy was purposefully avoided for now.

It went smoothly until Fredbear showed Spring the location of the night guard's office. It was down the main hall, a desk, a fan, a mask and screen to watch the many cameras. 

“You don’t have to worry about them, there are usually one or two of us to keep an eye on them.” Fredbear informs, but Spring heavily disliked it.

The animatronics did not understand the purpose of a night guard, they were more than capable of dealing with threats themselves but humans insist that there is no one better to deal with an intruder than another human.

There was mention of an intruder some time ago in another location. Ever since then, security guards were implemented in all locations. 

And, now that Spring was aware, they could not help but stare. It bothered them to know a human was hanging out so close to them. The feeling got worse when they realized the guard casually had and wore a Freddy mascot head. 

In reality, the guard paid them little mind. But, that did not make Spring feel any better about it.

They were staring, and Fredbear had to slowly walk them away. He was able to tell how much discomfort it brought the other and decided it would be best to bring them elsewhere.

“You won’t have to interact with them, so don’t think about it too much.” Fredbear assures, “And if you don’t like the idea of them watching, we can disable the cameras every now and then. How does that sound?”

The rabbit looks at him, offering a sheepish smile. “Sounds..good.” They say slowly, hoping to minimize the static undertone.

It was enough to make the bear happy though. “Good, how about we do something together? You can ask me questions tonight if you’d like?” 

Another suggestion that Spring approves of, and for the rest of the night, Spring was the one to predominantly speak. Their sentences were broken, but they were understood.

When dawn arrived the animatronics returned to their usual spots and activities. All the animatronics got to interact, at least every now and again except for Spring. The rabbit that was lost to time.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Spring had been a nightly guest that mingled with the many friendly faces. They were welcomed and they were slowly rebuilt.

Mangle, what a kind fox, tore apart the fabric of a spar Golden Freddy suit and applied it to a Bonnie one for Spring to switch to. It did not repair their voice box, nor did it fix any of their rusty joints but at least they did not look like a monster anymore.

Meanwhile Fredbear adored them. It was precious to watch it happen. He wonders if other animatronics watched him be put together with the same wonderment. It was truly impressive to see how they all came together, they all cared for a robot they have never known. 

When he first saw Sunflower in that golden suit, his body screamed to hug them. They looked so familiar, so much like his old partner. A golden rabbit with brilliant green eyes, they even went as far as to add eyelashes and give them their own selection of bow ties.

It felt like he was watching someone who should not exist. He thought to ask them again, maybe they did not remember who they were at the time. But, if that were the case, wouldn’t Spring have told him by now?

The rabbit was lovely, and Fredbear could not deny that.

They were quiet more often than not, and had hand symbols to represent each of the animatronics. It was easier on them to communicate with their hands rather than their voice, especially when they were nervous or anxious. 

Sometimes they would not communicate at all and retreat to their little room. If someone was able to coax them out, they were almost always hugging the first Freddy plush they received.

They were not always anxious though, they are actually quite happy around them. Especially around him, Fredbear. He did not know why, but Sunflower relaxed around them and would easily do whatever the bear wanted.

It was his paw that the rabbit liked to hold. And, when they were feeling brave, they’d shyly ask to hug or cuddle. They’d never ask for much outside of that. If they wanted to play, no one would know unless they asked them directly.

Most of the time they spent watching, and drawing if they were alone. They did not like to share their drawings though. Some of the animatronics ask about it, but Sunflower gets shy about it and does not give clear answers. 

Speaking of which, their golden rabbit was currently drawing on heart shaped pieces of paper. There were different colors, yellow, orange, pink and red. When they finish a drawing they fold the heart in half and put it to the side before moving onto another one. 

Susie was nearby, drawing on her own heart shaped sheets. However, whenever she finishes, she shows the image to Spring for what Fredbear assumes is approval. It was cute to watch, far enough to not accidentally intervene but close enough to know what was going on.

“So, when are you going to make Sunflower your partner?” Blue’s voice appears behind Fredbear, causing him to look away from the scene he was admiring mere moments ago.

“Excuse me?”

“Valentine's day is coming up, it’s a perfect time to ask them.” Blue pats the bear’s shoulder. “Come on, you’re not that oblivious to your own emotions, are you?”

“No, no. I can’t, uh, be with Sunflower. That wouldn’t be right.” He expresses, “I’m taken.”

Blue’s eyes widen, “Huh? What do you mean you’re-“

The bear put a paw over Blue’s mouth. “Please, I don’t want to talk about it.”

The shiny bunny’s brow raises with confusion, but accepts the bear’s wishes. It was only when Fredbear received that acknowledgement that he moved his paw away from his mouth.

“Well, will you at least join us for the party? You skipped out on us last year, and I know everyone would like you to be there.” Especially Sunflower, but that part was left out.

“Yeah, I’ll join the party.”

The party was the coming weekend for them. A day filled with chocolate hearts and pink decor. Everything had cartoon red hearts printed on it: cups, plates, hats - even cupcakes came in a heart shape much to Chica’s distaste. 

There were Valentines crafts where the kids made cards by hand and slid them into boxes. They were labeled for each animatronic, the new, the old, and Fredbear. Technically, he is part of the old category but he is even older than them. His box is not labeled Fredbear but there is still one for him. Poor Sunflower though, there is no one to see or know about them.

Free roam began early to allow the animatronics to open their boxes and look at all the heart-felt goodies left for them. They did it during active hours so that the kids could witness them looking and reading through the cards they got. It makes them super happy to see their favorite mechanical animals cherish their relatively poor doodles and sappy misspelled words.

Freddy and Teddy are quite popular, more than willing to give hugs to the over active children. Bonnie was not as fond of the hug festival but he was happy with taking pictures with the kids. Though Blue had a tendency to photobomb. Each photo they would hold up the respective card made for them by the child in question. It was sweet. 

Fredbear had a few adorable cards, but not as many. Apparently, a lot of kids think he likes honey and suggest that he try on a red shirt. He is willing to do that, but he does not know where to get a shirt. Not to mention a shirt big enough to fit him. He’s quite large in comparison to a human. 

Meanwhile Sunflower stays hidden until after hours when all the festivities are over. 

Well. Not all.

Their shiny friends enjoy parties, day and night. It is no wonder that Mangle has put together another celebration for the night crew. All the heart-themed decor from earlier continues to fill the rooms with additional activities that weren’t provided during the day. Blue had taken up the stage, turning it into a karaoke station where they could perform duets. Chica set up an area where they could decorate their own cupcakes, something that was considered too messy for young children. 

Of course, the night children were still around. They did not act the same as those from the day. Plus, six possibly messy kids is a lot easier to handle than the hundreds that puddle in throughout the day. So they were treated with the same care and acknowledgement the animatronics gave each other.

Nearly the moment it struck midnight Freddy had begun to smother Bonnie with kisses. They spent the entire day dancing around each other, unable to show affection in front of the guests - but now? There was no one to spot them, and the bear seemed determined to cover every inch of the purple rabbit’s face, ears included. As for their canine partner, he takes first shift. He will watch the night guard, but once he is available, Freddy and Bonnie rain affection on him.

Chica wanted no part in their love-feast, not interested in love by their definition. She does love, but it’s platonic. She is not interested in the wild goose chase that romantic love enjoys tangling itself up into. She’s never felt the desire for it. 

The toys lacked any shame, and were full of romantic desire. They would get touchy with one another throughout the day. However, they weren’t permitted to kiss and employees would likely say something if a hug became too long.

Spring longs for their level of obvious affection. They want the storm of kisses or hugs that last too long. They want to feel Fredbear’s hands linger over the shape of their body as he gives them his undivided attention. Their palms could kiss and step in tune. There is so much they could do, but it is not Spring’s to have. Not yet.

Each step is hesitant as they approach each member. Those that were not close to Spring received yellow heart-shaped cards, good friends got orange, close friends got pink and red..red was for Fredbear. Unlike the other cards that were drawings, good ones at that, Fredbear’s was a pop-up card they made themself. And it was trembling terribly in their paw. They knew there was a chance at rejection, that Fredbear would want someone Spring used to be, but they couldn’t help themselves but to try.

They could try to regain Fredbear’s love once. If it fails, they will have to accept that.

So Spring approaches their teddy bear with frigid steps, and gently taps his shoulder to catch his attention. In an instance blue eyes were staring into theirs and it made them freeze more so than before. Fredbear’s expression was unreadable, something was buried in his mind but they couldn’t tell what. His mouth moved and Spring knew there was sound, but they couldn’t hear it. They were too focused on their old partner's expression.

Whatever he said, Spring assumed it was a greeting. They nod in acknowledgement before promptly holding the card out to him. Straightforward was the best solution, at least, it was to them. 

Fredbear’s expression stiffened slightly, but they gently took the red heart-shaped pop-up card. Upon opening it he is greeted with a display of himself and Sunflower, although it looks more like Spring Bonnie without all the patch work that Mangle had to do. There were tiny yellow flowers and grass pieces around them with words written fairly small,

“A flower grows in the direction of the sun. You’ve deemed me Sunflower, therefore you are my sun. Would you allow me the pleasure of loving you until I wilt?” - Sunflower

If it weren’t for the fact that Fredbear did not want to reciprocate Sunflower’s feelings, he’d be smiling like an idiot. Instead, Fredbear’s smile was sad. He appreciates the thought and effort put into the card. It was adorable, well crafted, and obviously formed with a lot of love and care - it made Fredbear feel guilty that he had no intentions of sharing the same emotions.

“Thank you, Sunflower. This is really sweet. I think it’s my favorite gift from today but,” he gently closes the card and offers it back to Spring. At the same time, he watches their hopeful expression visibly falter. “I am truly sorry, but I cannot reciprocate. I do love you, but it is platonic.” It was not platonic, but how could he possibly accept?

Spring’s green eyes stared at the rejected card, but they did not want it. They shook their head before urging Fredbear to keep it. Even if the feelings were not mutual, they wanted him to keep it.

Fredbear does not argue, holding the card close to himself. “Are we okay?” He asks, softly, genuinely. He received a nod, but it lacks the reassurance he was hoping for.

“You miss...your old partner..?” Spring asks slowly despite being Fredbear’s old lover. 

The bear sighs, “Yeah, I..I really miss them. I know there is a chance I will never see them again, but I cannot betray them.” He admits; he has mentioned Spring Bonnie to Sunflower on a handful of occasions.

“Is it difficult - look - me?” Their audio cut out as emotion bled into their voice, but he understood the question all the same.

“Sometimes. Ever since you were re-fabricated. You look so much like them. It’s really surprising you are not the same rabbit.” He assumes Spring would have told him if they were the same person. Again. Why would Spring hide themselves from him?

Their nod was slow, but all they muttered was a faint, “I’m sorry.” It was laced with so much static and emotion, Fredbear was not certain what to make of it.

Before he knew it, the rabbit he perceived to be Sunflower was walking away. His fingers twitched, he wanted to stop them from leaving but he did nothing. 

During a day full of love and affectionate words, Spring received rejection. But, it is okay. They cannot expect someone’s love, nor could they force someone to love them. They understood that, but that did not mean there was no pain in the absence.

Fredbear could only imagine that they were hurting, and he probably was not the face they needed for comfort right now. He opens the card again, looking at the little details. Sunflower had given him a purple hat and bowtie; there was faint evidence of drawn on stars too, although they were erased. He wonders why they would get rid of the stars.

Regardless, he thought the choice of using purple to be sweet. His top hat used to be that color years ago before all the Freddys’ were switched to black top hats. Purple accessories and stars were commonplace back at the diner.

If Sunflower were not his Spring Bonnie, perhaps they came from a similar location. Though, that implies that their original home was closed down too. Forgotten and left to rot.

He frowns at himself. The rabbit was alone for so long, and clearly suffered more than he has, and yet..he rejected them. But one cannot form love out of guilt. It was better this way, right?

He closes the card again and stares at the half heart-shape in his paw. He decides it is best to stop looking at it, so he puts it away with the other cards given to him throughout the day.

He rejoins everyone by sitting at Chica’s cupcake table. Susie and Cassidy were decorating their pastries, Chica sat there and watched. It was like she was supervising them.

When Fredbear sat nearby, the chicken gave him a curious look. “You look like someone kicked your favorite toy.”

It was rude, but Chica was normally blunt like that. “Ah. Something like that.”

“Let me guess, you feel bad for rejecting Sunflower?” She asks, and before Fredbear could speak, she continues. “Blue can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Oh. So..everyone knew except for them?” Fredbear could not imagine why Sunflower would ask if they knew they were destined for failure.

“I don’t know, but don’t worry about it. If Sunflower is upset, let them be upset. It’s not your problem.” It sounded cold, but that’s not the intention. “You don’t owe them anything, and they don’t owe you anything.”

“I know but-“

“But nothing. If you are not certain then there’s no point. If you are thinking about it, then don’t say anything until you know for sure.” She explains, almost motherly in an aggressive way.

He hums in agreement. He knows she’s right, he had similar thoughts. “I know you never knew them, but Sunflower looks a lot like my old partner.”

“Yeah, I could have guessed that. They are golden and have those coils. Literally, never met another animatronic built that way besides you.” Chica says and takes a moment to reach across the table to help Cassidy with opening the sprinkles. “Wouldn’t be surprised if that were them.”

“You wouldn’t be surprised? But why would they hide something like that?”

“Think about it. You wake up and look like someone threw you in the garbage. You can hardly speak or move, and to top it all off, you’re not recognizable. Wouldn’t that make you want to keep your trap shut too?” She inquires, watching Cassidy create a sprinkle mountain. “When Bonnie was reactivated he had no face. He did not want Freddy to see him like that and tried to avoid him for weeks. Maybe Sunflower wants to be viewed as someone different because they are ashamed of what they’ve become.”

Fredbear stares at her in disbelief. There were a lot of similarities between Sunflower and Spring Bonnie, but he had always assumed if they were the same person they would tell him. “I thought Spring would trust me enough to tell me.”

“It has nothing to do with trust. Don’t you realize? If an animatronic doesn’t like themselves they’re probably going to have difficulties dealing with themselves. Pretty sure that applies to humans too.” People never gave the animatronics enough credit. They were highly intelligent but were reduced to mere children’s entertainment by most. “Try talking to them about it. Maybe Sunflower is your old partner.”

“When should I do that?”

“Why would I know that? I’m not a miracle worker.” She deadpans, causing Fredbear to offer a sheepish expression.

“Of course. My apologies. Thank you for the advice, I’ll..try my best to figure this out.” He will talk to Sunflower about it. However, he is worried about how that’ll end.

The rest of the night passed by slowly. Fredbear watched as the majority of the animatronics have silly romantic fun with their partners. Foxy had swapped guard duty with Chica, able to fully lavish in his partners' affection and leaving Fredbear to watch over the kids. They did not need someone around, but he watches them anyway.

Sunflower had retreated to their room early, which upset the ever-changing-fox as he had a gift for the golden rabbit. They attempted to talk to them at one point but to no avail. The door was shut, and that was that.

It seemed ever since that night Sunflower was distant. The occasional requests for hugs vanished, and they no longer attempted to hold Fredbear’s paw. They would still hang around him, but it was less frequent.

For now, Fredbear did not mind the distance. He became preoccupied with thinking about a way to approach Sunflower on the topic of their identity. Or rather, how to get confirmation without addressing them as someone else.

If what Chica said was true, and Spring Bonnie did not wish to be Spring anymore then he would have to respect that. He will refer to them as Sunflower, however, he wants to know if this rabbit truly is his old partner come anew.

One of the days a shipment of old merchandise came to the restaurant. Fredbear’s Family diner and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria were ghosted restaurants that have yet to be remodeled and reclaimed. At least, that is what Fredbear overheard the humans say.

The box is filled with all junk, parts, and most of all, merchandise. Thanks to the older models being active, they saw value in salvaging their aged contents in the hopes of coming up with new ideas or reviving one that was once popular.

When night came round, Fredbear hopped on looking through its contents himself. There was a manual for the spring-lock suits, dismantled pieces of an endo-skeleton, aged candy bars, character-themed tokens, and very old plush toys. There were two that caught the bear’s attention.

A first edition model of Spring Bonnie sat at the bottom of the box. One that was originally recalled since its spring-loaded mouth tends to snap shut around children’s fingers. Metal teeth certainly was not a smart idea, but the toy still resembles Spring, so he took out from the box along with a plush version of himself

The Fredbear plushies were made with a fabric classically used for teddy bears. It was chubbier than newer plush toys and had his signature purple hat and bowtie. This specific toy was heavily aged. Its fur was dulled, and certain areas felt a little crusty, but...it was still sweet.

That’s where an idea came to mind. Sunflower loved that Freddy plush he had brought to them. Perhaps...if he could clean this one up a little, he could present it to them.

The idea became planted in Fredbear’s mind, and he spent a vast majority of that night fixing up his plush self. Since he was busy, he had not seen Sunflower most of that night beside a brief moment where the rabbit was sitting with Evan.

Evan seemed to be Sunflower’s favorite child, he’s heard the kid tell the rabbit stories and funny events that happened before they woke up in addition to dragging them along to play arcade games with him and the other children. It seems they’ve all warmed up to each other greatly.

A couple of nights pass, giving the bear ample time to prepare his plan. When he is ready, he knocks on Sunflower’s door as the time shifts.

The rabbit, clearly expecting someone else, answers the door. An expression full of confusion captures their features, tilting their head to the side ever so slightly.

Nonetheless, Fredbear offers them a smile. “Hello Sunflower, I was wondering if you’d spend the night with me?”

That only caused a deeper look of confusion, now with added hesitation. It was uncertain, but they nod in agreement anyway.

Fredbear offered his paw to them, but it was ultimately rejected, earning him nothing more than a stare. He kept his smile while lowering his paw and led the way to parts and service. Sunflower follows behind him slowly.

He pats the bench upon entrance, encouraging them to sit, and they do. “Now close your eyes.” He says, sweetly and rather excitedly.

There was a growing discomfort from Sunflower’s end that did not go unnoticed. They close their eyes, listening carefully with their ears perked up.

“I know you like that Freddy plush, and you seem to be an older model so… if you’d hold out your paws.” He instructs, and Sunflower listens. “I have an old friend for you.”

The chubby golden teddy bear was gingerly placed into the paws of the other. It smelt of decayed yet also held a tinge of hand soap. It was fluffy with short scruffy fur, but it wasn’t as short as the Minky used for the new merchandise.

Sunflower waits for Fredbear to instruct them to open their eyes, and once they are able to, they are greeted with the happy little face of a vintage Fredbear plush. Their metaphorical heart squeezed at the sight, and their paws give it a gentle squish.

They could not believe what they were seeing. Spring brought the plush bear close to their face, gently pressing their nose against it. With enough force, the nose let out a tiny honk. It was deeper than it should be, but they loved it all the same. A tiny friend that fell to decay, and it was being gifted to them.

They could not help themself; they hugged the bear tightly, causing it to honk again while they made their own incomprehensible noise. They were overwhelmingly filled with happiness by the mere sight of this plush, the fact that they could hold it, hug, etc, filled them with immense joy.

Whatever tension there was prior was long gone, and Fredbear found himself smiling fondly at the rabbit before him. He sits down beside them, and at first, he is still. The other was so wrapped up in the plush; he wonders if they realized he sat down.

“Sunflower.” He says softly, causing an ear to tilt his way. It shows he had partial attention. “I hope this does not ruin the mood but… I think it’s important to talk about.”

That caught more of Spring’s attention. Their gaze shifts to him, holding the plush bear close to their chest.

“I know..I told you I only love you platonically, but I was lying to myself. The truth is, I have fallen in love with you. I denied myself because I did not want to betray my old partner.” He reaches over and hovers his paw over his thigh, not touching.

Spring looks down at the hand hovering over their leg and sets the plush down on their lap. They gently took a hold of Fredbear’s paw, giving a small squeeze. It provided reassurance.

“But I come to realize that..you are them, aren’t you?” He asks softly. “I love who you were, and I love who you are now. So..although I’m a little late, I hope we can be partners again.”

Silently Spring scoots closer to him so that their sides are pressed together. They rest their head on his shoulder. “Love you…” The words were barely audible, confirming Fredbear’s question in the mix.

He wraps his arm around Spring, pulling them closer and holding them there. “I’m glad I’m not too late. But I do have another question for you. Is Sunflower who you are now?”

There was silence for a while, and he worried he overstepped in terms of conversation. Eventually Spring opens their mouth to respond, “No. I - Spring. You only.”

Even if the sentence was fragmented, he understood. “Okay, you’ll be Spring in private.” He affirms, “But I hope that means you’ll refer to me as Fredbear again. I miss that name.”

Spring lifts their head from his shoulder to press a kiss to the bear’s cheek. It earns them a dorky smile as the bear positively lit up. Being careful of the plush toy, Fredbear moves Spring onto his lap and presses tiny kisses onto their muzzle.

Broken giggles filled the room, and Fredbear couldn’t be more pleased with himself. Here he was with his bunny, able to relish in their shared happiness.

There will be a lot of future discussion as there had been many absent years but… that was okay. They made it to the first checkpoint, and they’ll slowly move further from there.

Some of the conversations will be about the old days, some of the time in-between. He knows it will be difficult already, judging by Spring’s dislike of themself, but that’s okay. He may not be able to force Spring love themself, but he can certainly help them along the way.

But for now, all that matters is the soft love and affection they can finally provide one another with.


End file.
